Homecoming
by lunny
Summary: Deux ans qu’il ne l’avait vu et la seule chose qu’il trouvait à dire c’était : "Tu as pensé à arroser les plantes ?" Pour toute réponse il eut droit à un "Toujours deux sucres dans ton café Potter ?" HarryxDraco pas de spoiler


**Titre :** Homecoming

**Auteur :** lunny

**Disclamer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de J.K Rowling. L'introduction est la traduction du refrain de « Homecoming » de Kanye West et Chris Martin.

**Résumé :** Deux ans qu'il ne l'avait vu et la seule chose qu'il trouvait à dire c'était : « Tu as pensé à arroser les plantes ? » Pour toute réponse il eut droit à un « Toujours deux sucres dans ton café Potter ? » HarryxDraco (pas de spoiler)

**Genre :** Romance et rien d'autre à noter je pense.

**Avertissement :** Si les histoires basées sur deux hommes ayant une relation plus qu'amicale vous dégoûte, personne ne vous oblige à lire. Pas de spoiler visible

**Note :** Idée surgie pendant l'écoute de la chanson du même nom. Bien que cela n'ait aucun vrai rapport… Mais que voulez-vous de nos jours on trouve des idées partout .

Bonne lecture !

_Je rentre à la maison à nouveau_

_Est-ce que tu pe__nses à moi de temps en temps ? _

_Car je r__entre à la maison à nouveau... _

_Est-ce que tu penses à moi de temps en temps ? _

_Maintenant je rentre à la maison à nouveau,_

_Peut-être que nous pourrions recommencer…_

* * *

La porte grinça doucement quand il la referma derrière lui

Il aurait aimé dire que rien n'avait changé ici malgré les deux années écoulées. Mais ça aurait été un vain mensonge. Tout avait changé. Le parquet avait été refait, on avait changé celui d'un joli chêne pour un plus sombre. Les murs avaient été dénudés du papier peint ocre pour être repeint avec un blanc cassé. Même la tache sombre qui ornait le plafond du à l'ouverture d'un cadeau, bien sûr piégé, des jumeaux Weasley avait disparu. La petite commode où il posait leur clé avait laissé sa place à un portemanteau accroché au mur où pendait seule et misérable une veste noire, chic et classe.

Alors, mué par un instinct qu'il ne voulait pas chercher à comprendre, il accrocha son gilet d'un vert kaki au côté de la veste noire. Et même s'il frissonna à cause du froid d'être en tee-shirt, un sourire ému se présenta à ses lèvres. Parce que dans la pénombre du couloir, les deux vêtements semblaient parfaitement concorder côté à côte. Ça le rendait inexplicablement heureux. Malgré que tout ait changé ici, il se sentit chez lui…

Il garda ses clés et les fit tourner dans sa main. Pensif, il hésitait à faire quelque pas dans l'appartement. Sûrement par la peur de découvrir que tout avait définitivement changé. Qu'en sortant de cet appartement, il avait provoqué ces changements. Et qu'en y revenant, il allait tout bouleverser encore. Mais c'était son choix, il savait qu'il ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière. Alors, est-ce que tout allait se rejouer encore ? Malgré lui il était anxieux.

Est-ce que _lui_ aussi avait changé ?

Alors qu'il allait s'avancer dans le couloir sombre, il entendit des bruits de pas. Il se figea soudainement et semblant vouloir se fondre dans le décor, priant pour qu'on ne le remarqua dans la pénombre, il cessa de respirer. Il entendit le bruit caractéristique d'un interrupteur qui s'enclenche et la lumière s'alluma dans le couloir. Alors devant lui, à quelques mètres à peine, plus proche qu'il ne l'avait jamais été durant ces deux dernières années, se tenait l'objet de ses pensées. Habillé d'une chemise d'un blanc impeccable dont les deux premiers boutons étaient ouverts laissant entrevoir un morceau de peau pâle. Un pantalon noir en toile recouvrait ses longues jambes. Une cravate dénouée s'était glissée autour de son cou, comme un fin serpent. Il n'avait pas changé remarqua-t-il confusément. Quoique…

Ses cheveux blonds, presque blancs, étaient plus longs dans son souvenir, maintenant ils étaient coupés courts. Et il se rappelait que ses yeux gris étaient moins durs, moins sombres. Qu'aussi son air était moins sur la défensive, qu'il ne s'entourait pas de ses bras frêles comme pour instaurer une distance supplémentaire entre eux. Et son visage ne lui était pas apparu aussi froid depuis de nombreuses années. Et la silhouette qui lui semblait plus maigre ne lui avait jamais paru aussi fragile…

Mais ce n'était que du passé…

L'autre ne semblait pas surpris de sa venue, où il le cachait bien. Il s'attendait peut-être à ce qu'il revienne. L'avait il au moins espéré ? Soudain, sa gorge se fit sèche. Il se sentait gêné, honteux peut-être. Tant de temps avait passé sans nouvelle et lui revenait comme ça, sans vraiment y réfléchir. Parce qu'il s'était senti prêt. Mais l'autre l'était-il ? Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu. Pourtant, son image ne s'était pas effacé avec le temps. Et devant lui, dans cet homme qui le regardait froid et distant, il revoyait le jeune homme qu'il avait enlacé tant de fois. Il ne trouvait rien à dire. Des pensées fugaces passaient par sa tête. Sûrement, il aurait du s'excuser. Pour l'heure tardive, pour l'avoir dérangé peut-être éveillé même, pour venir sans prévenir et pour d'autres choses plus douloureuses… Ses mains tremblaient, il s'en rendit compte, il les mit à l'intérieur des poches avant de son jean, puis levant les yeux vers le blond il lui dit :

- Tu as pensé à arroser les plantes ?

Mentalement, il se rabroua d'être aussi stupide. Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis deux ans et c'était tout ce qu'il trouvait à dire. Avec une entrée en la matière pareille, il était sûr de se faire éjecter de l'appartement dans les dix secondes qui suivaient. Mais à sa grande surprise, son interlocuteur se contenta de soupirer l'air las. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds et évitant soigneusement de poser les yeux sur lui, il demanda :

- Toujours deux sucres dans ton café Potter ?

Potter, surpris, finit par répondre par un oui étouffé, quelque peu timide. Alors, le blond se retourna et se dirigea dans la cuisine, le brun sur ses talons…

La disposition avait changé, l'équipement électroménager avait changé, plus moderne, bleu sombre aussi. Harry se mit à regretter leur vieille cuisinière d'un joli orange pimpant. La pièce lui semblait moins spacieuse que dans ses souvenirs. Peut-être cela s'expliquait-il par le fait qu'il se sentait des moins à l'aise avec l'autre homme. Un certain malaise régnait dans la pièce, palpable par les deux occupants, aucun mot ne s'échangea tandis que le locataire des lieux enclenchait la cafetière. Il remplit deux tasses, ajouta deux carrés de sucre dans l'une d'elle et mélangea doucement. Il tendit la tasse au brun puis se dirigea vers la porte qui donnait sur le salon. Alors sans un mot toujours, essayant de maîtriser le tremblement de ses mains qui menaçait de renverser le breuvage sur ses vêtements, il le suivit.

Le blond s'assit sur un fauteuil d'un noir profond tandis que contraint, Harry s'asseyait en face de lui dans un canapé. Il fixa le parquet vernis sous ses pieds, regrettant immédiatement la moquette d'un beige chaleureux et leur petit canapé rouge où ils avaient l'habitude de s'asseoir pour regarder un film la nuit venue. Du coin de l'œil, il aperçut à travers le balcon ses plantes chéries. Elles étaient toujours là.. Un sourire fin se forma sur ses lèvres. Il se sentait mélancolique. Le blond capta son regard et lâcha d'une voix dénuée d'émotion :

- Récupère-les, elles m'encombrent.

Harry parut surpris. Il posa sa tasse qu'il n'avait pas entamée sur la table basse. Il chercha le regard du blond mais ne réussit pas à capter son regard. L'autre l'évitait. Il se remit à l'observation de ses plantes. Elles commençaient à bourgeonner timidement. Aucun doute, cette année encore elles donneraient de magnifiques fleurs. Un sourire doux vint sur ses lèvres, il semblait ému et doucement remarqua :

- Tu t'es bien occupé d'elles, Draco.

- Ne m'appelles pas Draco ! gronda soudainement le concerné semblant en colère.

Harry se mordit la lèvre, conscient de son impolitesse et de l'irrespect qu'il avait eu. Il passa une main gênée dans ses cheveux. Sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair apparut un court moment vite caché sous ses cheveux désordonnés. Il se sentait blessé, alors grimaçant, il murmura :

- Malefoy…

Le nom dans sa bouche avait un goût amer. C'était douloureux. Ce nom les ramenait en arrière. A Poudlard où ils n'étaient que des adolescents paumés qui ne pouvaient se supporter. Même si Harry comprenait le besoin de mettre de la distance de Draco, il avait l'impression que le blond venait de cracher sur leurs relations suivant cette période. Un silence gêné s'installa. Malefoy le regardait, l'observait, l'épiait et chaque fois que leurs regards se croisaient, ils retenaient tous deux un frisson, et des scènes oubliées se rejouaient dans leur tête. Pour se donner constance, bien que dans la salle, il paraissait le plus décontracté et indifférent, le jeune sang pur s'empara de sa tasse qu'il avait posé et en but une gorgée.

- Tout a changé… remarqua doucement l'ancien Gryffondor.

Si Draco n'avait pas été aussi bien éduqué, il aurait raillé le Survivant pour son sens de l'observation. Mais il se contenta de lever un sourcil septique avec la classe qui le désignait. Un sourire amusé se peignit sur les lèvres de son équivalent avant qu'il n'ajouta :

- Sauf toi.

Et sa voix avait cet accent chaleureux, presque intime qui semblait les ramener deux ans en arrière. Cependant, la réalité le rattrapa amèrement quand posant brutalement sa tasse la voix froide de Malefoy siffla :

- Cesse ça Potter !

- Cesser quoi ? interrogea surpris le jeune brun.

Il essaya de poser sa main sur celle du blond mais elle se déroba de son étreinte. Alors pour faire bonne figure, il attrapa sa tasse et but une gorgée. Malefoy avait remis ses bras autour de lui, il le regardait sévèrement. Pour la première fois depuis ce début de soirée, Harry se demanda s'il n'était pas en train de faire la plus grande erreur de sa vie en agissant ainsi envers le blond. Si il ne rouvrait pas des blessures que le fier jeune homme avait essayé de refermer, s'il ne profitait pas encore des petites interstices dans son cœur pour s'y glisser et le faire souffrir encore..

- Crois-tu qu'il te suffit de revenir ainsi comme si tu tombais du ciel et faire un petit sourire pour que tout redevienne comme avant ? Arrête de rêver Potter ! blâma avec colère le Serpentard.

Derrière les mots se cachaient la douleur, il le savait. Et s'il crachait son nom de cette façon c'était qu'il l'avait fait tant souffrir auparavant, ce nom honni qu'il avait tant maudit pendant ces deux ans. Mais le brun ne semblait pas touché. Harry lui adressa un petit sourire d'excuse comme s'il n'avait fait que lui marcher malencontreusement sur le pied ou qu'il lui avait renversé un verre d'eau dessus. Connaissait-il la souffrance qu'il avait enduré tout ce temps ? Combien il avait pensé à lui…

- Je m'excuse… souffla doucement le Survivant.

- Et tu penses que j'en ai quelque chose à faire Potter ? Tu t'excuses et ensuite ? Tu croyais qu'il te suffisait de pousser cette porte et que parce que tu es Saint-Potter-Celui-qui-a-survécu-mais-qui-aurait-mieux-fait-de-crever, tu n'as qu'à t'excuser et on fera comme si de rien n'était ?

La voix du Serpentard était froide et acerbe. Harry se mordit la lèvre, il se sentait honteux car il avait imaginé quelque chose de ce goût là. Cependant, il avait oublié dans l'équation la fierté héréditaire des Malefoy ainsi que leur entêtement. Sans doute, alors, il devra se battre pour mériter le pardon…

- Dra… commença le Gryffondor d'une voix douce, mais devant le regard peu amène de son interlocuteur, il se reprit. Malefoy, laisse-moi t'expliquer.

Un silence presque assourdissant par son intensité lui répondit. Draco reprit sa tasse et la bu. Il semblait vouloir éviter le regard jade qui ne cherchait qu'à emprisonner les iris grises. Il l'ignorait ostensiblement. Le brun attendit patiemment un assentiment quelconque. Enfin le fier héritier lui lança un regard orageux avant de siffler durement :

- Tu t'attends à quoi Potter au juste ? Que je te supplies ?

Bien qu'il fut étonné que Draco ne le rabroue pas et qu'il attende ses explications, il n'en montra rien. Il sentait sa gorge sèche et sa voix lui parut mal assuré quand il commença :

- Comprends-moi, je n'étais pas habitué à ça…

Et Potter s'attendait que son ancien camarade lui face remarquer acide « A ça quoi Potter ? » Mais le jeune blond se contenta de le regarder durement de son fauteuil, semblable à un juge écoutant le condamné avant d'annoncer sa sentence. Froid, déterminé, insensible à ses mots… Mais il ne perdait pas espoir parce qu'il savait que le blond n'attendait que la bonne raison pour lui pardonner.

- Je n'ai jamais pensé à être avec un homme avant. Je pensais me marier avec Ginny tu te souviens ? Je pensais qu'on aurait une ribambelle de gosses mal coiffés me hurlant « Papa » toutes les trente secondes…

- Ginny t'a quitté, remarqua indifféremment Malefoy semblant se souvenir de choses lointaines. Elle s'est mariée avec Longdubat.

- Et tu es entré dans ma vie comme toujours mais d'une façon différente. Tu m'as aidé. Tu m'as consolé à ta façon. J'étais une loque à ce moment-là.

- Tu as toujours été une loque Potter, remarqua distraitement le Serpentard.

- Mais tu m'as changé, souffla doucement le Gryffondor avec un sourire et il sut qu'à ce moment, il avait toute l'attention de l'autre. Et je te remercie pour ça. Tu m'as fait oublier toutes ces choses qui me torturait, tu m'as poussé en avant, tu as détaché ces chaînes qui m'attachaient à ces cadavres. Tu m'as aussi offert une chance pour nous deux. Et c'était la meilleure chose qui m'était arrivé dans ma vie…

- Une chance tellement merveilleuse que tu as fini par t'enfuir, remarqua cyniquement le blond avec un sourire mauvais.

- J'ai fini par prendre peur… Je n'étais pas prêt à toutes ces choses. C'est allé vite trop vite. Comprends-moi, un jour j'étais seul à me morfondre et je me retrouvais soudain avec quelqu'un à mes côtés qui partageait ma vie…

- Arrête de te trouver des excuses minables Potter ! répliqua soudainement le Serpentard pris d'une colère brusque. Quand est-ce que tout à commencer à aller trop vite ? De quoi parles-tu ? Ça faisait trois ans qu'on vivait ensemble ! Qu'est ce qui a pu bien passer ta petite tête d'abruti pour que du jour au lendemain tu partes sans un mot !

- Je… la gêne du Survivant était maintenant visible, il se sentait idiot, tellement idiot. Dean a sous-entendu certaines choses et…

- Et ? interrogea patiemment Malefoy qui était pourtant intérieurement très agité.

- Je… répéta doucement Potter qui semblait se ratatiner sur place, mais son coté Gryffondor reprit finalement le dessus. Merde Draco ! Je n'étais pas habitué à ce genre de truc ! Je… Putain je n'étais pas gay !

- Si j'ai bien compris, Thomas a fait quelques allusions et toi, tu as nié tout en bloc et tu as pris la fuite parce que tu avais honte ? interrogea froidement le jeune héritier un tic nerveux lui agitant le coin de la bouche.

Harry n'essaya même pas de répliquer. Bien que les faits n'étaient pas présentés à son avantage, il doutait que discuter sur des menus détails soit important, surtout que le jeune Malefoy semblait sur le point de se jeter à son cou et l'étrangler proprement. Sûrement était-ce son éducation qui l'en empêchait ou peut-être qu'il répugnait à le toucher. Soudain, il explosa :

- Tu t'attendais à quoi Potter ? Ça faisait quatre ans qu'on était ensemble ! Trois ans qu'on partageait le même appart ! Merde ! Même le plus stupide des Poustouffle aurait comprit ! Qu'est-ce que c'était ces putains de quatre années pour toi Potter ?

Les deux tasses sur la table explosèrent dans un bel ensemble. Le café s'écoula des cadavres de porcelaines se répandant sur la table basse. Sa colère était si vive et si sincère qu'il ne contrôlait plus son flux magique. Draco soupira profondément essayant de se calmer, repoussant sèchement la main que le brun avait essayée de poser sur son épaule.

- C'était ce que je me suis demandé, soupira le Gryffondor passant une main dans ses cheveux. Je… Est-ce que c'était normal d'être ainsi attaché à toi ? Est-ce que j'étais normal ? Pourquoi je me tournais vers toi ? Je… Aimais-je les hommes ou t'aimais-je toi ? J'avais besoin de m'éloigner pour comprendre.

- Alors pourquoi partir comme un voleur ? s'indigna le blond. Sans prévenir du jour au lendemain ? Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fais ? Tu es parti sans un mot, sans un regard en arrière ! Tu m'as abandonné !

_Douleur_

Il essaya de retenir cette envie de pleurer, de s'écrouler devant lui. Parce qu'il ne voulait pas se montrer faible. Il devait être fort. Alors, il le regarda froidement dans les yeux, retenant sa colère qui menaçait de le noyer, ne laissant plus façade lisse et froide. D'un geste de la tête, il lui intima de continuer.

- Je suis allé trouver Hermione et Ron, je leur ai tout dit…

- Merde Potter ! s'exclama soudainement sans pouvoir se retenir son interlocuteur. Dès que Thomas fait une remarque sur nous deux tu te barre ! Mais ça ne te gêne pas d'aller tout raconter à Granger et Waesley ! Est-ce que tu es naturellement idiot ou tu t'entraînes chaque matin dans le but de le devenir encore plus ?

- Je leur devais la vérité ! s'indigna le Gryffondor avec une sincérité foudroyante.

Même si le blond n'était pas apte à comprendre cela, il avait eu besoin de tout dire à ses amis. Parce qu'ils étaient ses amis et qu'il ne voulait plus leur mentir. Il savait que Draco ne comprenait pas ce besoin excessif de transparence envers ses meilleurs amis, car il ne les côtoyait pas comme lui les côtoyait. Les amitiés du blond n'étaient en aucun cas basé sur la confiance, ni d'autres choses qu'il appelait stupidités. Juste sur des affinités et des besoins et quelque fois simplement par hasard. Malefoy ne changerait pas ces amitiés là, le brun le savait. D'une certaine façon, il comprenait, la seule et unique fois où il avait accordé sa confiance c'était au brun et il s'était enfui sans un mot.

- Ils n'en étaient même pas étonnés, apparemment, ils s'en doutaient déjà… Mais ils ont compris que j'avais besoin de prendre du recul. Alors Ron m'a proposé de faire un stage en Roumanie avec Charlie. Il avait besoin de main d'œuvre. Ça a duré deux ans… Puis, je suis revenu, je suis là…

- Et quoi Potter ? interrogea vivement l'héritier blond, ses mains agités serraient les accoudoirs comme s'il souhaitait les arracher. Tu espérais que je t'accueille bras ouverts en hurlant de joie ? Que je te remercie de ne pas m'avoir fait attendre une troisième année ? Tu penses que ça suffira ? Que tout va redevenir comme avant ? Tu veux savoir la vérité Potter ?

Il se sentait de plus en plus détestable à mesure que le ton du blond devenait de plus en plus colérique. Il sentait la douleur à travers les mots et il se sentait coupable d'en être la cause. Il lui semblait qu'il revenait briser quelqu'un qu'il avait détruit par le passé et qui s'était reconstruit. Semblable à lui-même, il perpétuait les mêmes erreurs. Dans un cri qui sembla lui déchirer le cœur, son corps frissonnant, les yeux presque fous, le blond hurla :

- La vérité c'est que tu aurais mieux fait de rester en Roumanie et ne jamais revenir ici ! Tu as décidé de franchir cette saleté porte et me laisser seul et ça ne te donne en aucun cas le droit de revenir ! Alors écoute-moi bien Potter. Tu es sorti de ma vie ! Tu n'existe plus pour moi ! Je n'ai en aucun cas besoin de toi. Alors casses-toi et ne reviens jamais !

Comme pour clore cette discussion qui n'avait que trop duré, le fier sang pur se leva et contournant la table basse, il se dirigea vers la cuisine. Mais il se figea quand le brun murmura :

- Est-ce que tu souhaites vraiment que je partes ?

Ne se contrôlant de toutes façons plus, le blond fit volte-face et répondit à l'affirmative par une acclamation qui déchira la nuit. Il ne s'attendait évidemment pas à ce que le brun se lève, le fixant le regard brûlant. Il détourna le regard ne supportant pas ce regard que de toutes façons l'autre n'avait aucune raison d'avoir. C'était à lui d'être en colère. Le brun avança d'un pas. Le blond recula, il voulait respecter une certaine distance qu'il jugeait sécurisante entre Potter et lui. Mais très vite, l'autre avança et il se mit à reculer à son tour. Il attendait malgré lui quelque chose, le corps tendu par la tension dans la pièce. Malefoy sentit le mur heurter son dos. Il essaya de se glisser lestement par la porte de la cuisine mais deux mains se posèrent de chaque coté de son visage l'encerclant. Il évita alors délibérément le regard de Potter qui le fixait, il s'abandonna à la contemplation du balcon à sa gauche.

- Regardes-moi Malefoy ! s'écria le jeune Gryffondor d'une voix exigeante.

Un regard implacable, froid au possible, indifférent presque le darda. Le brun déglutit doucement avant de dire d'une voix lente :

- Si je franchis cette porte, je ne reviendrai plus jamais. Tu ne me reverras plus jamais. Tu n'entendras plus jamais parler de moi.

- Comme les deux années précédentes ? répliqua cyniquement le Serpentard.

- Tu auras beau attendre comme tu l'as fait, souffla le brun ignorant la remarque acide. Cette fois-ci, je ne reviendrai pas. Alors, je te le redemande Draco : Est-ce que tu souhaites vraiment que je partes ?

Un silence obstiné lui répondit, le blond détourna le regard une fois encore, fuyant la confrontation pénible. Il n'y avait aucune réponse à donner. Le brun soupira doucement. Du bout des doigts, il caressa la joue pâle de son interlocuteur. Cette fois, il n'essaya pas d'éviter la caresse mais la façon dont il se raidit montrait à quel point le contact se révélait pénible.

- Je ne t'ai pas attendu, lâcha finalement le blond.

Les doigts remontèrent doucement dans les cheveux où ils caressèrent les mèches dorées. Un sourire se forma sur les lèvres du brun, comme s'il se sentait attendri. Doucement, il murmura :

- Tu t'es occupé de mes plantes…

- Parce que je les aime bien, répliqua le blond qui n'y tenant plus dégagea la main de ses cheveux.

L'autre rit doucement et Draco savait que c'était mauvais, parce qu'il se sentait doucement céder peu à peu. La distance qu'il avait instaurée semblai disparaître. Leurs corps semblaient s'appeler, voulant retrouver leur chaleur familière. Mais la distance était encore là. Insuffisante pour qu'il se sente en sécurité, excessivement grande pour que son corps soit satisfait. Le sortant de ses pensées, le brun, avec une certaine malice, remarqua :

- Tu les détestais.

- J'ai changé, affirma l'autre, mais dans sa voix était moins vive.

Il ne voulait pas céder, pas comme ça. Pas après toutes ces heures à se désoler, à le chercher, à espérer. Pas après toute cette douleur qu'il avait provoquée. Pas après tout ce qu'il avait détruit en l'abandonnant. Potter sourit encore et cela faisait si longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu ainsi qu'un instant il oublie à quel point il lui en veut pour se rendre compte à quel point lui n'avait pas changé…

- Je sais, confessa le Gryffondor puis désignant les cheveux du blond. Tu les as coupés, dommage je les préférais plus long.

- Et moi je les préfère courts, gronda le vert et argent avec sévérité.

- Tu les avais laissés poussés pour moi, lui rappela doucement le brun avec un petit sourire.

- Ça n'a rien à voir avec toi, réfuta-t-il en passant une main vive dans ses cheveux blonds. Cesses de croire que tout mes choix sont dictés par rapport à ta petite personne ! Il n'y a plus de place pour toi dans ma vie. Ce n'est plus chez toi ici, tu le sais très bien. Alors arrêtes ton manège.

Un sourire se posa encore sur les lèvres du brun, doucement il remarqua :

- Si tu tenais tellement à ce que je ne revienne pas, dis-moi pourquoi tu n'as pas changé la serrure.

Un silence buté lui répondit, le blond darda un regard colérique sur sa personne avant de lâcher un profond sourire. Quand il releva les yeux vers le brun, il ne lui avait jamais semblé aussi las. Un maigre sourire vint jouer sur ses traits, mais il n'avait rien de joyeux. Sa voix semblait trembler quand il l'interrogea :

- Et ça va nous mener où tout ça ? Est-ce que un jour tu va repartir sans un mot pour une autre raison stupide ? Un jour la Sorcière Hebdo va te déclarer comme une icône gay et tu va tout nier en bloc et déménager deux rues plus loin ? Un matin, le facteur aura un sourire entendu et tu t'enfuiras à l'autre bout du monde ? Une fois, Finnigan va te demander avec qui tu partages ta vie et tu va aller épouser la première fille qui passe pour faire bonne impression ? Et qu'est-ce que je devrais faire dis-moi ? Est-ce que je dois m'attendre à ce que tu disparaisse du jour en lendemain sans nouvelle et que tu revienne en souriant ? Qu'est-ce que je vais revoir encore accepter Harry ?

C'était la première fois qu'il prononçait son prénom depuis tout ce temps. Mais ce Harry là lui écorchait la bouche. Ce Harry là était celui qu'il allait encore lui ouvrir le cœur et rouler dessus sans compassion. Ce Harry là c'était celui qui était sorti de sa vie sans même un peu de considération. Ce Harry là c'était celui qui l'avait fait souffrir…

- Plus jamais, affirma vivement le brun.

- Tu mens, déclara doucement le Serpentard intimement convaincu un pauvre sourire aux lèvres. Si ce n'est pour ça, ça sera autre chose. Et je souffrirai encore, j'essaierai de t'oublier mais je ne pourrai pas. Je chercherai tes bras mais je ne les trouverai pas. Je te chercherai mais tu ne seras déjà plus là. Puis tu réapparaîtras dans ma vie. Tu chambouleras tout encore. Comme à chaque fois, je te pardonnerai et tu me briseras encore…

- Je ne fuirai plus Draco ! s'indigna le Gryffondor.

- Si tu en es si sûr pourquoi as-tu fuis la première fois, hurla le blond à bout.

La conversation s'éternisait, n'avançait guère. Ils en étaient au même point, cherchant une issue sans la trouver. Piégé qu'ils étaient dans leur douleur respective. Pourtant le brun le savait. Le blond lui appartenait déjà. Il n'aurait qu'à frôler ses lèvres pour qu'ils finissent par s'embrasser passionnément et finir par faire l'amour. Il ressentait l'agitation sexuelle de son ancien compagnon , mais pourtant il ne se penchait pas vers le blond. Il ne pouvait pas supporter l'idée que cette étreinte sera teintée de doute. Il ne voulait pas que le blond pense qu'il finira par l'abandonner encore. Mais il n'avait aucune parole qui aurait pu calmer les doutes qui l'agitaient. Il aimerait tellement lui faire comprendre… Mais l'autre se montrait méfiant et distant par ses mots même si son corps le réclamait.

- Qu'est-ce que je pourrai faire pour que tu comprennes ? maugréa le Survivant avec fatigue

- Il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire, affirma le jeune héritier avec une conviction teintée de tristesse. C'est inutile… De toutes façons, tu as déjà gagné comme toujours.

- Tu vas souffrir chaque jour ? Tu vas douter mon départ ? Tu t'attendras à ce que je m'enfuie encore ? Chaque soir en t'endormant tu te diras : « Peut-être que demain il ne sera déjà plus là » Sais-tu à quel point tu vas souffrir Draco si je reste près de toi ?

- Je sais, murmura-t-il. Mais, ce n'est pas important si je souffre si tu reviens toujours à mes côtés…

- Et si un jour je ne reviens pas ? interrogea une pointe de tendresse et d'inquiétude dans la voix le Gryffondor.

- Alors rien, déclara posément le blond.

Et même si sa voix était claire et dénué d'émotion, à travers les iris grises, Harry sentait à quel point le blond semblait souffrir. Doucement, il se pencha vers lui et ils échangèrent un baiser.

Amer, triste, désespéré…

Et Harry se demanda à quel point il avait tort d'être revenu ici en faisant souffrir le blond. Mais il n'y pouvait rien.

C'était ici la meilleure place où son cœur pouvait venir se déposer…

Alors sous le couvert de l'aube, dans leur chambre où absolument rien n'avait changé, il refit le blond sien. Et il espérait qu'à travers leur étreinte, le blond puisse comprendre ce qu'il avait tant de mal à exprimer : C'était à cette place qu'il désirait demeurer et ne jamais quitter…

A l'entrée, la veste noire et le gilet vert restèrent toujours accrochés côté à côte et ceci pour un très long moment…

_Maintenant je rentre à la maison à nouveau…_

**Fin**

J'ai vraiment un problème avec la fin de la conversation -- J'ai l'impression que Draco n'est pas le même qu'au début, mais un revirement aussi brusque je m'interroge … Sinon vous pouvez frappez Harry pour son manque total d'intelligence en abandonnant Draco pour une raison aussi futile. En vérité, (devrai-je l'avouer ?) Je voulais quelque chose de stupide et qui soit étonnant à la fois . J'avais pensé à la menace de Mangemorts mais ça me paraissait trop facilement pardonnable et une bonne excuse. Donc la raison est stupide.

Il n'y a pas beaucoup de relation avec le monde magique évoqué aussi… Cette fic est pleine de défauts j'en suis vraiment désolé. Puis, je me suis pas résolu à faire un vrai Happy End (et puis quoi encore ? Vous pensez que Harry le mérite ? XD) ni une fin triste donc ça reste mitigé. ( En clair j'aime pas la fin mais on fait comme on peut)

Merci d'avoir lu cette fic, une review svp ?

_lunny pour vous servir_


End file.
